


Weakness

by Gepeng23



Series: Weakness [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, The Dark Side of the Force, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepeng23/pseuds/Gepeng23
Summary: After many years of a peaceful rule under the Redeemed Emperor, things are about to change when hidden forces conspire behind the recovering Zakuul.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Aryuni is a former Alliance Volunteer who later married Arcann. The Alliance Commander gave Zakuul's leadership back to Arcann, effectively making him Emperor and Aryuni Empress of Zakuul. Avery, Avelyn and Saxan are their children.

                                                                                                                                                                

( Art by me )

* * *

 

 

The Empire of Zakuul is under attack.

It wasn’t a grand scale invasion but a coup , led by a coalition of Sith and inside people from Zakuul. The Palace and Spire was as peaceful as it could be, none would guess that an assassination was about to take place. But a woman was feeling anxious, sensing a hidden dread.

It was Empress Aryuni.

The uneasy feeling grew when Arcann entered the Throne room. It worried him greatly to see his wife still restless from yesterday.

“My love. I know I dismissed your feelings earlier and I’m sorry. I’ll be here with you.”

She declined at first, but Arcann insisted on staying for her. There’s only the royal couple on the Throne, with no Knights standing guard as it wasn’t an official occasion. It would be a perfect opportunity to strike.

 

* * *

 

“Aves! Behind you!”

A tall, ironclad woman emerged between the two Paladins supervising the training routine, bowing to the twin Princesses.

“Ah, I didn’t realize we would be joined by an Exarch today. It’s a pleasant surprise.”

“Pleasure is mine, Your Highness. I was instructed by the Emperor to train you in fighting against a large number of enemies, as well as leading the troops in a battlefield.”

“That sounded like we’re going to fight a war.” said Avery in a cynical tone.

The Exarch smiled beneath her helmet. “Hence why it’s always wise to be  _prepared_.”

After a long training session, the twins showed promising leadership and skills, but the real test for them began when Avelyn grew weary. She stumbled and nearly missed a lightsaber pike from the opposing Knights team. She took a hit to her shins and knee. Avery was starting to doubt this training. It usually never got this  _harsh_ , and the Knights were acting suspicious.

“We should stop now. Avelyn’s tired.”

“I remember Arcann training us Exarch harshly. The penalty for failure is death. Some say it’s no different than becoming a Sith. How would you face your penalty, Your Highness?”

Avery’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. The next second had her weakly blocking the Exarch’s Polesaber, thanks to her fast reflexes. Avelyn felt her lightsaber being pulled away from her by the Force. Breaking up from parrying the Exarch’s blows, Avery riposted with a low kick, followed by a hilt jab to the Exarch’s pressure points–barely buying a few seconds to reach her sister. When she turned around, the Exarch was already midair, halfway landing with a strike, but Avelyn pushed her back with the Force.

“Why are you doing this?!”

The rebel Knights surrounded the twins, leaving the Exarch with a free space to execute them. Avery was not ready to accept her fate. The duel between her and the Exarch continued, but the odds were in favor of the rebels.

“Your Father must die today. We simply don’t want any loose ends.” 

But those words were  _unacceptable_ to someone. 

“You will  **NOT** kill my Father!”

Avelyn rose with an overwhelming force, sending the Knights flying. With her fist raised to the sky, every rebel in sight were lifted off the ground. Their bodies landed with a violent snap and it was instantly quiet.

“Avelyn…”

But she was Avelyn no more. A sinister smile painted her once gentle face, with her eyes glowing an eerie purple. “How can you let yourselves be toyed with your lesser like that? When you both have immeasurable strength at your disposal!”

The spirit of Vaylin appeared before them, separating from Avelyn’s consciousness.

“Now is the perfect time to let your power loose. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Aunt Vaylin… I won’t do that. I  _can’t_.” objected Avery, still scared and exhausted. Vaylin was about to punish her when another voice called out her name.

“Don’t you  **dare**!”

Senya appeared looking beat. Her old age didn’t stop her from regretfully taking out a few of her comrades, however.

“Vaylin…”

It was almost 20 years ago since she last saw her daughter. Has her spirit always lived inside her granddaughters? Unfortunately, she wasn’t greeted cordially by Vaylin. When all Senya wanted was to embrace her daughter, Vaylin wanted to hurt her. Even though she was healed.

“Please, don’t do this… we still have to save Mother and Sax!”

“Then you’ll release your power to save them. It’s that, or you  _die_ to these rebels.”

“Yes, Aunt Vaylin. Anything for their safety.”

Satisfied, the late Empress vanished without regarding her Mother. But it was enough for Senya, knowing her daughter was there to protect the twins, and she seemed to be at peace although still being her old self.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
